More than a Rat
by Trevyler
Summary: After SAO has been cleared, Kazuto meets up with one of his oldest friend. Will things take an interesting turn when they ask a simple question about each other's love lives. Argo just had to be a tease as usual. Kirito/Argo
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody and welcome to another SAO one-shot. I know I just released one of these recently, but I'm trying to get these out while the ideas are fresh in my mind. This is another Kirito/Argo since people asked for another one. After this I'm not sure when the next one-shot will be, but it'll be anywhere from a couple days to a couple weeks. If you have a specific one let me know. I still haven't done a Kirito/Sinon, but I'll get to that once I decide how to go about it. Anyway this chapter takes place after SAO has been cleared so I just made up a random real name for Argo. I still refer to her as Argo, but the name will be mentioned. On with the story!**

* * *

The death game had taken two years and the death of thousands, but it was finally cleared.

Kirito, the fabled black swordsman, had cleared the game by prematurely defeating Heathcliff, who was secretly the game's creator who was at fault for all of this.

Everyone had started to wake up in the hospital, slowly yes, but they were awake and alive.

Some people were in worse conditions than others. Some were sick from their bodies not being able to take spending two years of not being used, while others were simply weak from the lack of proper nutrition and movement.

A majority, if not all of the remaining players spent weeks in rehab trying to get themselves back into healthy shape. Obviously some took longer than others.

Kirito, now Kazuto Kirigaya, had got out of rehab in a mere two weeks, as did a few of his friends.

Today he was going to get to meet at least a couple of them in person for the first time. He was very happy to do so.

* * *

He sat in the Dicey Cafe, which was owned by Agil, and sat with a drink sitting on the table.

He wasn't really thirsty, but he insisted that he buy something from him in the real word for once.

The dark skinned man, now known as Andrew Mills, just chuckled and shook his head. Kazuto noted that he was just as tall in real life as he'd been in SAO.

He honestly didn't know who he was meeting with today aside from Agil as only one person had responded under the name Yuri Ayumi, which he assumed to be the real name of one of his companions.

Who he didn't know, but he had a feeling he was about to find out.

The door opened and a lone figure came in wearing a hood that concealed their face. Kazuto had a pretty good idea who it was based on this.

They sat down at the table and removed their hood. Sure enough sitting before him was Argo.

She smiled a bit more awkwardly than he was used, "Hey Ki-bou. Nice to actually meet you." she said.

Anyone observing could tell that she was incredibly nervous at the moment.

Kazuto smiled back, "So Argo, it was you. It's good to see you too." he said genuinely.

She smiled a bit better this time, "Thanks Ki-I mean Kazuto." she said making him shake his head.

He looked at her, "It doesn't bother me if you keep the nickname for me. I've gotten used to hearing it anyway." he said putting his hands on the table.

The former information broker looked down at her lap, "Right." she replied.

Everything was quiet between them. Kazuto kept looking at her face like he was studying her.

She blushed under his gaze, "What is it Ki-bou? Are you checking me out or something?" she teased.

He blushed, "No no no. I'm just not used to seeing you without the make up on." he defended.

She looked him straight in the eyes, "And what do you think?" she asked playfully.

Kazuto sensed and underlying tone in her voice. She was hiding it with the playfulness, but she honestly wanted his opinion.

The boy shouted to himself in his head not to screw this up, "You actually look kinda...cute." he said not making eye contact with her and his face becoming redder.

Argo got a mischievous grin, "Oh I see. Better not let the other girls hear that. They'll be jealous." she joked.

He chuckled nervously, "How did you know about that? But seriously I mean it. Really you are." he said.

She knew good and well that his compliment was genuine, but she just loved to mess with him. You could also say that she maybe, kinda, sorta had a crush on him for a little while now.

That didn't mean he was getting out of any of this, "Oh poor dense Ki-bou~. Everyone in Aincrad knew for the longest time except apparently you." she teased further.

Kazuto finished off his drink, "Oh man. I just realized that I didn't even ask you if you wanted anything." he said a bit disappointed in himself.

She quickly saw his down look, "Don't be like that. I'm fine anyway." she assured.

He smiled, "You sure? I can buy you something." he told her.

She blushed, luckily unnoticeable, "I'm sure. Hey do you want...to go...on a...walk in the...park?" she asked nervously.

He nodded, "Sure. Just let me say bye to Agil real quick." he said. '

She observed him speaking with the large man at the counter and it seemed that they were having a pleasant conversation.

The teenage girl felt a bit weird inside, _'Stupid feelings. Stop messing everything up.'_ she thought to herself.

Before she knew it, Kazuto was standing beside her, "Ready to go?" he asked.

She smiled, "Yes I am." she said and walked away with him.

* * *

The park was a bit empty considering it was mid day during the week. Most people were working or busy with other things.

Kazuto and Argo had walked side by side for some time now just idly chatting about things they liked and such.

It was nice to actually get to know each other outside of a game. It helped strengthen the friendship to know that it they weren't friends out of desperation, but that it was genuine.

Argo giggled, "So you're telling me that you've been with these girls for months and had no idea that they were pretty much head over heels in love with you." she asked in disbelief.

Kazuto chuckled, "Yeah. I was a bit of a loner if you hadn't noticed and having friends was a rarity in and out of the game so I was absolutely clueless." he said realizing how dense he really was.

It went quite for a few seconds before he spoke again, "So what about you Argo? Got a boyfriend or anything? Maybe someone you're interested in?" he asked out of curiosity.

Argo tensed a little and blushed, "Well there's this one guy. I just don't know what he thinks of me. He been a friend of mine for a while now. He's got a weird thing with black. Oh and he says that I'm cute." she said hoping he'd get the hint.

Kazuto blinked for a few seconds before smiling, "You too Argo?" he asked.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "You got a problem with that?" she shot back.

He shook his head, "Nope not at all." he responded.

Argo stood face to face with him, "Then shut up and kiss me fool." she said.

He obliged and moved forward and their lips met. It was only a couple seconds, but it felt like longer.

They pulled apart when they heard someone else was there, "Ahem." said the worst person that could've witnessed this.

Standing before them was a very angry looking Asuna, Rika (Lisbeth), and Keiko (Silica).

They all were glaring dagger at him, "Kirito-kun" they yelled in unison.

Kazuto laughed, "Well I better get going." he told Argo who giggled.

She laughed as she watched the mighty black swordsman get chased down by the three girls.

It was a good thing she didn't let anyone else here about him wanting to meet up. Otherwise she wouldn't have got what she wanted. _Him._

* * *

 **And done. I know this is quite a bit shorter than the last Kirito/Argo, but I literally spent like 20 minutes coming up with the idea and writing it out real quick so yeah. As I said before this is a one-shot so there won't be anymore. Some people don't seem to understand that and keep asking em to update stories that are finished already. If you'd like to see more of a certain pairing (preferably not Kirito/Asuna) then just PM me and let me know. Have a great day everybody and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


	2. Poll

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and today I'm gonna give you guys a choice on a few SAO related things.**

 **1\. Should I keep all my one-shots exclusively on their own or make a collection of them?**

 **2\. Would you guys prefer a gender swapped Kirito story collection with different characters or a Kirito/Harem story?**

 **3\. Who would you prefer got the main female role in my next story? Excluding characters introduced in the Alicization arc as I haven't read those. I may be able to do Yuuki from Mother Rosario though if I actually watch those.**

 **4\. Should I try to include more or less OCs in my stories? I have a lot of characters that I thought about using and wondered if you guys would care if I used them.**

 **5\. What should I make a crossover with if I decide to write one?**

 **a. FairyTale**

 **b. Death Note**

 **c. Devil May Cry**

 **d. Black Butler**

 **e. Tekken**

 **That's all. SO just let me know in a review or PM. You can answer all the questions ,some of them, or none of them. That's up for you to decide.**

 **I'll leave a count on votes after an unknown amount of time and remove this chapter once the poll has been closed.  
Anyway have a great night and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
